1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meeting visualization technique by which voice data is collected and analyzed in a meeting or the like where plural members gather, so that interaction situations among the members are displayed in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of improving the productivity and creativity of knowledge workers have attracted attention. In order to create a new idea and knowledge, it is important that experts in different fields gather to repeat discussions. Among the methods, a methodology called knowledge management has attracted attention as a method of sharing and managing wisdoms of individuals as assets of an organization. The knowledge management is a concept including a reform of an organization's culture and climate, and software called a knowledge management support tool has been developed and sold as a support tool for sharing knowledge by using the information technology. Many of the knowledge management support tools currently sold are centered on a function for efficiently managing documents prepared in an office. There is also another tool produced by focusing on a lot of knowledge that lies in communications among members in an office. JP-A 2005-202035 discloses a technique by which the situations of dialogues made between members of an organization are accumulated. Further, there has been developed a tool for facilitating exhibition of knowledge by providing an electronic communication field. JP-A 2004-046680 discloses a technique by which effects among members are displayed by using a result obtained by comparing counts of the number of sent or received electronic mails in terms of electronic interactions.